tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rocker arm
, rocker arm and poppet valve. The rocker arm is highlighted. In the diagram, the drive cam (7) is driven by the camshaft (8). This pushes the rocker arm (10) up and down about the trunnion pin (20). Friction is reduced at the point of contact by a roller cam follower (21). A similar arrangement transfers the motion via another roller cam follower (22) to a second rocker arm (9). This rotates about the rocker shaft (32), and transfers the motion via a tappet to the poppet valve. In this case this opens the intake valve (6) to the cylinder head (2).]] The term Rocker arm is generally referred to a part within the internal combustion engine of automotive, marine, motorcycle and reciprocating aviation engines. Operation The rocker arm is a reciprocating lever that conveys radial movement from the cam lobe into linear movement at the poppet valve to open it. One end is raised and lowered by the rotating lobes of the camshaft (either directly or via a tappet (lifter) and pushrod) while the other end acts on the valve stem. When the camshaft lobe raises the outside of the arm, the inside presses down on the valve stem, opening the valve. When the outside of the arm is permitted to return due to the camshafts rotation, the inside rises, allowing the valve spring to close the giver. History Jonathan "Rundle" Bacon created them in the 19th century, rocker arms have been made with and without "rundle" roller tips that depress upon the valve, as well as many lightweight and high strength alloys and bearing configurations for the fulcrum, striving to increase the RPM limits higher and higher for high performance applications, eventually lending the benefits of these race bred technologies to more high-end production vehicles. Even the design aspects of the rocker arm's geometry has been studied and changed to maximize the cam information exchange to the valve which the rocker arm imposes, as set forth by the Miller US Patent, #4,365,785, issued on December 28, 1982, often referred to as the MID-LIFT Patent. Previously, the specific pivot points with rocker arm design was based on older and less efficient theories of over-arcing motion which increased wear on valve tips, valve guides and other valve train components, besides diluting the effective cam lobe information as it was transferred through the rocker arm's motion to the valve. The Ty Mill MID-LIFT Patent set a new standard of rocker arm geometrical precision which defined and duplicated each engine's specific push-rod to valve attack angles, then designing the rocker's pivot points so that an exact perpendicular relationship on both sides of the rocker arm was attained: with the valve and the pushrod, when the valve was at its "mid-lift" point of motion. The effective leverage of the arm (and thus the force it can exert on the valve stem) is determined by the rocker arm ratio, the ratio of the distance from the rocker arm's center of rotation to the tip divided by the distance from the center of rotation to the point acted on by the camshaft or pushrod. For modern car engines the rocker arms are generally steel stampings, providing a reasonable balance of strength, weight and economical cost. Because the rocker arms are part of the reciprocating weight of the engine, excessive mass limits the engine's ability to reach high operating speeds. Truck and industrial engines (mostly diesel) use stronger and stiffer rocker arms made of cast iron (usually ductile), or forged carbon steel. See also *Roller rocker *Glossary Index References / sources External links Category:Engine technology Category:Engine components Category:Valvetrain